ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Day
Plot Ben and the gang are at the Earth Day fair where Ben once again is doing the Dunk Ben 10 amusement (Ben) This is so boring! A kid walks up. (Kid) Can you do um... (Ben) I don't have all day kid hurry up! (Kid) I'm thinking uh... do Wildmutt! (Ben) Do you know what wet dog smells like? Ben transforms into Wildmutt and the Kid dunks him then runs off Widlmutt gets out detransforms and then climbs to the top again. (Ben) Who is next? Rook begins to speak up. (Ben) Not you! Electrixie dunks Ben (Ben) Trixie! blub blub I hatblub you! (Trixie) BWHAHAHAHAHA! Priceless (Ben) No! More! Sidekick! Dunks! (Trixie) Alright, Alright! Maison walks up with her father behind her. (Madison) Do the Brain-Crab! (Ben) Okay. Ben goes Brainstorm and gets dunked by Madison who walks away with her father waving. (Brainstorm) I don't think I can take glub athother minute being glub dunked over and glug and over again! Then Sixsix and Sevenseven fly in and start blasting things. (Brainstorm) Finally glub some glub action! Brainstorm gets out and flys at Sixsix. (Brainstorm) Long time no see guys! You did'nt bring your sister? Oh well she would have not liked this ethier! Brainstorm Electocutes Sixsix causing jetpack malfuncton and Sixsix start flying around randomly. '' (Brainstorm) Tsk tsk. Where did you get your jetpack license? a cereal box? ''Brainstorm timesout and falls to the ground then Sevenseven grabs Ben and flies away Rook grapples Sevenseven''s leg and pulls him to the ground He and Trixie quickly run towards where Sevenseven fell and see Kickin Hawk kicking Sevenseven in the face. (Kickin Hawk) Oh hi guys! is this fun or what? (Rook) This is your idea of an emergency free day? (Kickin Hawk) Oh come on. You gotta admit that was kinda boring. ''Kickin Hawk stops kicking Sevenseven and Rook and Electrixe walk off. (Kickin Hawk) Oh come on! Ben times out. (Ben) Sometimes I don't get Rook or Trixie... MAN IT WAS SO MUCH SIMPLER WHEN I HAD HUMAN PARTNERS!!!!!!!!!!!! Later at Ecliptor's base Dr. Psychobos is with Ecliptor. (Dr. Psychobos) And T-T-Tennyson has Jailed S-Sixsix and Sevenseven! (Ecliptor, mumbling) Useless. (Dr. Psychobos) What was that M-Master? (Ecliptor) Useless! You are all useless! Later at Ben's House Ben is playing a Sumoslammers game when his phone rings He pauses and quickly answers (Rook on phone) Ben some assistence if you don't mind. (Ben) On it! Meanwhile at Burger Shack Rook and Trixie are fighting Clancy. (Clancy) You can't stop me fools! Ben runs in. (Ben) No offense Clancy, but you have gotta be the lamest villain i've ever fought. (Clancy) How dare you! Luckly I have recently joined forces with Ecliptor. (Ben) Wonderful. Transforms (Humungousaur) Humungousaur! Man I forgot how much fun it was shouting the names. Humungousaur punches Clancy into a car ending the fight. (Humungousaur) So we cool guys? (Trixie) Fine by me. (Rook) Of course, partner! Ben revirts back. (Ben) Thanks. (Max Through plumber badge) We've got trouble. Turns out Clancy was a devirsion Ecliptor has a bomb and is going to blow up the Earth from the inside!! (Rook) Oh no! Meanwhile somewhere in the desert Ecliptor has Vulkanus drilling. (Vulkanus) We're almost at the Earth's core boss. (Ecliptor) Wonderful! Ben as Astrodactyl flies in. (Astrodactyl) I don't think so Ecliptor! Astrodactyl pucnches Ecliptor. (Astrodactyl) Ow! (Ecliptor) You thought mere punching could damage me! (Astrodactyl) Yeah. And I think I know just the guy to do so, come on Way Big! Ben transforms (Grey Matter) What?? (Ecliptor) You fool. You can't even use the Omnitrix right. (Grey Matter) Oh crud! (Ecliptor) Tough luck kid. Ecliptor is about to blast Grey Matter into Oblivion when Rook blast his hand away. (Ecliptor) Ah, Tennyson's lacky! I should have known! Ben transforms (Wildvine) Wildvine! Sweet I was going for Four Arms though. Wildvine throws five bombs at Ecliptor knocking him away. Trixie electrocutes Vulkanus and throws him. (Trixie) Woo! Then Ecliptor runs over to a mechine and presses a red button and the bomb is dropped. (Wildvine) Vulkanus, huh? Deja vu. (Rook) Wait you have dealed with this before? (Wildvine) Yes and I remember how stop it! Transforms (Stinkfly) This is not Jetray! Ecliptor grabs Stinkfly and punches him twice in the face. (Stinkfly Get. Off. Me! Stinkfly shoots goo into Ecliptor's eyes blinding him. Stinkfly flies down the Hole. (Stinkfly) No way Stinkfly is fast enough! Transforms (Armodrillo) YUS! Armodrillo digs fast after the bomb once he sees he jumps on it. (Armodrillo) Now how deactivate it? Armodrillo digs into the shell of the bomb and pulls out a red energy core thing. (Armodrilo) Without that, it can't explode! Transforms (Heatblast) Heatblast! Heatblast flies out and sees some plumbers helping up Rook and Trixie. (Rook) Uhh. Ecliptor got away. (Heatblast) We'll get em' next time! (Trixie) I sure hope so. Ben revirts back. (Ben) So anybody want to go to Mr. Smoothies? I promise it'll be an Emergency-Free drink on me! Rook and Trixie groan. The End Characters Ben Electrixie Rook Madison Madison's Father (Cameo) Villains Ecliptor Dr. Psychobos Sixsix Sevenseven Clancy Aliens Used Wildmutt (Reappearance) Brainstorm (Reappearance) Kickin Hawk Humungousaur Astrodactyl Grey Matter (Accidental transformation selected alien was Way Big) (Reappearance) Wildvine (Accidenatl transformation selected alien was Four Arms) (Reappearance) Stinkfly (Accidental transformation selected alien was Jetray) (Reappearance) Armodrillo (Reappearance) Heatblast (Reappearance) Category:Ecliptor Arc Category:Episodes